leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS329
/ |title_ja=大決戦II |title_ro=The Final Battle II |image=PS329.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=329 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle I |next_round=The Final Battle III }} / or Wish Upon a Star (Japanese: 大決戦II The Final Battle II or 星に願いを Wish Upon a Star) is the 329th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Guile Hideout repeats 's statement of "getting the party stared." Gold tells Guile that he's right, and that he won't repeat himself. Gold introduces himself and to , , and and states their mission: to free their seniors from their petrification. Gold jumps onto Aibo's tail, who then proceeds to launch him at Guile. Gold attempts to strike him with his pool cue, but Guile sends him flying back with his sword. Ruby and Sapphire question how real people can become statues, but Gold tells them that it's the truth. Gold has everyone hand him their Poké Balls, which he puts on his skateboard with Aibo riding on it. Gold kicks the skateboard at Guile, which releases , , Rara, and Emerald's Dusclops. The five Pokémon grab and restrain Guile by holding him down. Crystal reveals that , Professor Birch, and Scott came up with a plan after some discussions. She states that the plan has three stages. First, Emerald would be sent to look for as well as challenging the facilities. Second, if an enemy shows up, Ruby and Sapphire would be sent. Third, Gold and Crystal would be sent, as they are the only people who knew about their seniors' petrification. Despite this, Crystal notes that they were too late to stop Guile from making his wish. Guile claims that there is nothing they can do, as he already made his wish; and with it, he now has a massive sea monster under his total control. The monster attacks again, sending another wave at the Pokédex holders. Guile notes that Ruby and Sapphire—who are Pokédex holders—banded together to stop him and Maxie. In addition to that, more Pokédex holders have come together to stop him once again. He claims that this is an opportunity to finish his ambitions by defeating the Pokédex holders. He sends the Kyogre to attack once more, engulfing the in water yet again. Guile throws Jirachi away, as he already had his wish granted and because it looks to weak to be used in battle. Emerald rushes to Jirachi's aid, just as another wave of water rushes towards him. steps in, and blocks the water with . Emerald thanks Latios for his help and asks if he got and to safety. Latios states that he did, and they're currently working with the other Frontier Brains to stop the rental Pokémon and deal with the flood. Hearing that the is flooding causes Ruby and Sapphire to realize that the Battle Frontier is sinking. Guile claims that with his power, he is now the ruler of the world. He wonders if the next thing he should do is seek . Guile's gloating angers Sapphire, but Crystal tells her that they have to work together to accomplish their goal. When Ruby asks how they will do that, Crystal states that they will have to make a wish on Jirachi. Gold reveals that unbeknownst to Guile's knowledge, Jirachi can actually grant three wishes. Ruby and Sapphire suggest that they use the last two wishes to turn their seniors back to normal and get rid of the Kyogre, but Gold tells them that they can't. Crystal reveals that when Scott was told about Jirachi, he made Professor Oak promise him that he can make wish on Jirachi. Gold has everyone send out their flying Pokémon to fly around and distract Guile. Gold gives Crystal the three bangles and tells her to give them to Ruby and Sapphire. Lastly, he tells Emerald that it's his job to make Jirachi grant his wish. When Emerald questions this, Gold states that he is the only person able to connect with Jirachi, as he has had more exposure to it than the others. As Gold watches his back, Emerald makes his wish to Jirachi. Major events * The Pokédex holders fight against Guile Hideout. * takes and for special training. * tries to make grant his wish. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * * (statue) * * * * * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Guile Hideout/Archie Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Tibo/ ; 's) * ( 's; ×20) * (Parasee; 's) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * (Rara/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( ) * (fantasy; silhouette) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng II - Bày tỏ điều ước }} de:Kapitel 329 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS329 zh:PS329